1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cases, and particularly, to a computer case having a bezel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Case is an important component of an electronic device, such as a computer case, to contain some electronic components of computer. The computer case can protect the electronic components from electric magnetic interference (EMI).
A typical computer case includes a chassis, a cover and a faceplate. The chassis is used to receive a motherboard, a hard disk, a power source and so on. The cover is mounted on a side of the chassis. The bezel is detachably fixed on the cover. The cover includes two extending portions arranged at opposite ends of the cover. Each extending portion defines a plurality of mounting holes aligned in a line. The bezel includes a plurality of positioning protrusions engaging in the mounting holes. The bezel is fixed on the cover by a plurality of threaded members. However, it is inconvenient to assemble and disassemble the bezel from the cover due to the threaded members (not shown).
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.